Neville's Mistake
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Even Neville makes mistakes.


**Title:** Neville's Mistake  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Luna/Neville/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 766  
 **Summary:** Even Neville makes mistakes.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Speed Drabble – chapstick, fingernails, flutter

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** C35. Write about odd socks

 **Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge:** Special Class H. Magical & Mystica Creatures- 21. Troll: Write about the Silver-Trio (Neville, Luna, Ginny)

* * *

Ginny and Luna always shared chapstick. He didn't understand it; it couldn't be sanitary. When he asked them about it, Ginny rolled her eyes. "Nev, it's what girls do. Just like how girls always go to the bathroom together. Don't bother trying to understand it. No man will _ever_ understand it."

Neville opened his mouth to retort, but Ginny's fingernails lightly scraped against the top of his arm, and he felt a flutter in his stomach at the look in her eyes as Luna left the room in a skip.

His questions left his mind as Ginny pushed him down so he was flat on his back, and she straddled him. She leaned forward and her perfect breasts were almost at his eye level, and then she kissed him. And everything felt perfect.

That was Ginny's way of distracting him, and it was definitely one of the best distractions Neville actually experienced.

The next day, he was again thinking about the complexities of girls when he walked into the bedroom he shared with the two girls, and he found Luna on the floor crying.

Neville blinked. He had never seen Luna cry, not even when she talked about her mother's death, that he was frozen to the spot for the moment. His brain kicked into gear, though, and he rushed over to her. He knelt on the ground next to her. "Luna, what's wrong? What happened?"

She looked at him with such sad eyes. "I can't find them. Why can't I find them?"

"Find what?" Neville patiently asked.

"S ocks."

Neville furrowed his eyebrows. "Socks. There must be a dozen socks in the drawer."

Luna shook her head, her pale blonde hair whipping all around her. "No, _the_ socks."

He heard the emphasis on the word 'the,' but he still didn't understand what she was talking about. "What socks?"

"The blue ones with the gold stars on them."

Now Neville knew what socks she was talking about, but he didn't understand why she was crying over them. They were old. He had no idea how long she had them, but he knew it was years. There were holes all over them, and she wouldn't even use magic to repair them. "I threw them out. I thought it was time to get rid of them when you have other socks that aren't damaged, socks that are newer."

For the first time in his life, he saw Luna truly angry. "How could you!?"

"What's the big deal?" Neville asked defensively.

Ginny walked in, and she must have heard everything because she butted in right away. "Neville, those socks were important to Luna. You shouldn't have thrown them away without her permission."

"But they're old, and she's had them for years."

Ginny stared at him with a hard glint in her eyes. "Maybe you should have asked yourself why she has kept them all of these years, despite them being old."

Neville hadn't thought about that. "Um, why have you kept them?" he slowly asked, dreading the answer.

"They were my mum's, and now they're lost forever."

And Neville felt like the most horrible person in the world. "Luna, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He looked at Ginny and didn't receive any sympathetic looks from the redhead as she knelt on Luna's other side and took the crying girl into her arms.

He knew he messed up. It was too late to get the socks back, but maybe he could do _something_ to make Luna feel better.

Later that day, after Luna had cried herself to sleep, curled in Ginny's, Neville went to Xenophilius' house and explained the situation. He gave Neville something, and it was sure to make Luna feel better.

When he got back to the small house, he walked into the bedroom and showed an awakened Luna and Ginny the treasure. "This necklace was your mum's. Your dad was going to give it to you on your wedding day, but considering our relationship, and the fact that triads can't marry each other, it slipped his mind."

Luna took it with careful hands and gently fingered the chain that had one lone angel dangling from it.

"Next time, before I throw anything out, I'll ask."

Luna looked up at him and took a deep breath. "You're forgiven," she finally muttered.

Ginny patted the bed, and he crawled in on her left side. He might not understand his two girls all the time, but he did know he'd do whatever he could to make them happy. And if he messed up, he'd strive to correct his mistakes.


End file.
